1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a cable connector assembly, and more particularly to arrangement between its opto-electronic conversion module and two printed circuit boards.
2. Description of Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 7,401,985 discloses an electrical-optical active optical cable comprising a printed circuit board, an opto-electronic conversion module on the printed circuit board, an integrated electrical connector or mating portion on an end of the printed circuit board for mating with a complementary electrical connector, and a cable with optical wires and electrical wires permanently coupled at the other end of the printed circuit board to the opto-electronic conversion module. The electrical wires and the optical wires are supposed to be disposed either at the same side or different sides of the printed circuit board, though it is not detailed.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,318,909 discloses an optical assembly comprising a printed circuit board and an optical communication device. The optical communication device comprises an array of electro-optical elements such as lasers and photodiodes capable of transmitting or receiving optical signals. The optical communication device is electrically connected to one or more of the conductive tracks on the printed circuit board. The optical communication device may transmit one or more optical signals in response to respective electrical signals received via the printed circuit board, or may transfer one or more electrical signals to the printed circuit board in response to corresponding optical signals. When transmitting, the optical communications device receives electrical signals from the printed circuit board, converts the electrical signals into respective optical signals, and transmits the optical signals to the optical fibers. When receiving, the optical communications device receives optical signals from the optical fibers, converts the optical signals into electrical signals, and transmits the electrical signals to the printed circuit board.
Correspondingly, an improved cable connector assembly is desired to offer advantages over the related art.